Guys Will Be Girls
by Princess Unity
Summary: It was an easy mission, until they woke up in the Batcave- as girls! Now, until Batman can find a cure, Richenda (Dick), Jasey (Jason), Timberly (Tim), and Damia (Damien) will have to learn to be girls, and Artemis, Zatanna, Rocket, Barbara, and Megan are loving it! And the boys... well, if they can't ever change back... is it wrong to think they are really good-looking?
1. From the beginning

**Well alrighty! Here I go!**

 **So, I'm really enjoying this story, at a couple points my sister and I were laughing our heads off, so please REVIEW!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own DC universe nothing**

 **Dick: 13**

 **Jason: 15.5**

 **Cass: 16.5**

 **Tim: 17**

 **Damien: 19.5**

 **I know it's in reverse, that's just how I do it in this one, so, thanks!**

Okay, I have a problem. I'm a girl! A frickin' girl!

Now, nothing's really wrong with being a girl, but when you're supposed to be a guy… that's when being a girl is so bad.

My name's Richard Grayson. Everyone calls me Dick, and I live a fairly exciting life, what being a superhero at night, and day too, but us bats tend to be more of nighttime heroes.

I have a pretty big family. My adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, my three older brothers, Damien (oldest), Tim, and Jason (youngest). I also have a sister, Cass, who's in between Tim and Jay. Then we have our Honorary Grandfather-like butler, Alfred.

And most of us were guys, until a couple of hours ago.

I guess I'll just have to start at the beginning…

"Dicky! Hurry up!"

"Sorry!" I jumped down the last stair in the Batcave to see my family already gathered there. "Found it." I smiled, holding up my glove.

"Okay, so, plan, stick to it, kay kay?" Tim looked at Jason, the average bad boy.

"Jeez! Okay, I know, while Bruce and Cass are taking care of that Gang war on 24th we are going to that genetics lab to get the intel he needs, simple. Go in, don't shoot anybody while you and Dick hack, then get out. I get it."

"You better." Damien glared at his trigger-happy little brother.

"Okay! Let's go!" So we all jumped in the Batmobile with Dami driving and took off to North Gotham, the genetics lab.

"I still can't believe you tripped the alarm!" Tim glared at Damien.

"Sorry! It's not like I knew!"

Sirens blasted as I tried to hack, but Tim needed to hack his portion too and they weren't getting anywhere fighting. I heard a gunshot go off in the distance.

"Hush!" I yelled.

"It was his thigh, Robby! No need to worry-" but his voice was drowned out by another bullet being shot.

I sighed and finished hacking, and continued to download the files. Tim was working on his, but Damien kept interrupting him. "No! The yellow one goes by the orange!"

"No, it doesn't, it goes by purple, this isn't a rainbow!"

I bit my lip and decided to make sure Jason didn't kill anybody. "Stop fighting!" I gave a last command before rushing out. I couldn't find Jason anywhere. A few men lay groaning, clutching spots that had bullets in them, but no Jason.

"Hush?" I called. Suddenly I felt a pressure on my throat and a hand clasped my mouth, a rag in it, and in seconds I was out.

 **Okay, I know, a bit rushed, but I'm trying to get to the fun part. That will be less rushed. Also, I had to chose an alias for Jason (who hadn't died yet and couldn't be Robin) so I chose Hush, even though I know Hush's background in the comics, this is what I chose for Jason. For Tim, I kept Red Robin, and I chose Renegade for Damien. Best I could do, and yes, this is the team Robin/Dick, so please review and I'll post the next chapter when you do (if I'm awake, because I have to sleep on occasion) and soo... yep. That's it. Thanks!**

 **~Universe**


	2. Why Villains Always Have Monologues

**Okay! So I got a review and I happened to be up checking y e-mail at one thirty in the morning, so here you go!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Let it go! Let it go! I don't own any dc guys! Let it go! Let I go! I'm running out of creative disclaimers! So just read the story and please review! Constructive criticism never bothered me anyway!**

 **Sorry 'bout that... I just have to keep finding ways to make disclaimers fun. ):**

When I woke up, I immediately noticed I was chained to the wall along with my three older brothers. "Huh?"

"Oh, good, you're awake!" Jason said beside me. I realized we'd been lined up youngest to oldest, putting Jason right by me and no one on the other side.

"Hush? Wha-what's going on?"

"I don't know, I've only been awake for a minute or two." Jason and I took in the room. It was square, with a whiteboard on the far wall and a rack of chemicals and concoctions and no-one-wants-to-know-what-else by Damien along the wall. In the middle of the wall to the right of me was a door, and a table sat in the middle, with a bunch of clutter on top.

Eventually, Damien and Tim began to groan until their eyes shot open. Damien immediately tried to stand and Tim knocked his head against the wall painfully.

"What- where- Hush! Robin!" He stared at us. "Where were you?"

"Well, here, I guess." I shrugged.

"We were looking for you and then…" Damien trailed off. "Then we were here."

"Knockout." Jason offered.

Tim opened his mouth to say something when the door banged open. "Hello!" a man with curly hair and a lab coat pranced in, the door slamming back to a closed position behind him.

"Who are you? Is this a trap?" Damien immediately began to interrogate.

"A trap? You mean the genetics lab? No, it wasn't;" he answered Damien's look. "My I have waited for a while to get my hands on the Batboys!"

He strolled up to me and lifted my chin, squinting his eyes as if attempting to see past my mask. "You're the baby, right?" he asked.

I scowled. I wasn't a baby. I was thirteen!

He dropped my chin and moved to inspect Jason. Then Tim, finishing with Damien, then came back to me. He seemed to be reveling in his success. He was looking me over like one might the turkey they'd eat on Thanksgiving when Damien had had enough. "Why do you want us?!"

"Ah, ah, ah! Not _want_ , _have_." He smiled, touching one of the locks that fell in my face and tucking it behind my ear. I jerked back as my older brothers growled. "Tut, tut! I see you have some protective older brothers, don't you, Little Bird?"

I gave my best bat-glare as the man stood up. "Now," he began. "I just want to jump straight to the point. Too many revel in their success and you get away! So, I'm going to unmask you, _then_ tell you my master plan!" he smiled wider. "Now who should I do first… Renegade?" he ran his finger across Damien's chest and onto Tim's. "Red Robin?" he tugged one of Jason's red curls lightly. "Hush?" then he stroked his finger across my mask. "Robin?"

"I think… well, I would usually do the oldest, but you all love the little bird so much I just have to see his eyes first!" The lab-coat giggled in delight and inched his finger under the tip of my mask. He didn't get far, though, as suddenly there was a huge crash. I jerked my head to see that Damien had kicked the shelf filled with who-knows-what and everything had crashed down. "You IDIOT! Do you have any idea what some of those can do? I- I have to go! You ruined everything!"

The smoke from the chemicals was already filling the air as the angry man ran out, his plan foiled by forgetting to chain up a foot, luckily though, they probably wouldn't survive to ruin his spotless record and he could continue until he had a new plan.

After the door closed, we were trapped, with the air growing more and more congested with toxic fumes by the second.

I woke up still chained to the wall. How was I alive? Around me I heard groaning as my brothers joined me in conciseness.

I don't know how long we hung there, but eventually the door slammed open and two bat-masked figures came in. Batman and Black Bat. I sighed in relief but found the sigh higher pitched and more breathy then normal. Cass started on Damien as Bruce took me down. There was something apprehensive in his grip as he held me close, but I couldn't fathom why. "Dick?" he whispered in my ear.

"Dad?" I whispered back.

He stood, holding me close as he unchained Jason. I know I was getting way to old to be carried, but I feel I deserved it after the events of the night. Plus, I felt weird and all tingly. And I could barely move, so buried my face against his chest and started breathing deeper, trying to calm myself down. Was I going into shock? What would cause me to go into shock? I actually didn't see Bruce unchain Jason, but heard it and a petite grunt as Bruce held Jason on his wavering feet. Then I fell into a half sleep as Bruce put me and Jason in the Batmobile. He waited for Cass, Damien, and Tim, and next thing I knew I was shaken awake by Cass who helped me out of the car, her mask down.

There was something weird and confusing about the look on her face as se led me too a medical bed and helped me lay down. Then she left to go back to the car. "Cass…" I whimpered, a sound that was really high compared to usual.

She turned and looked at me expectantly. "I'm scared." I whispered, taking off my mask.

I could see something break in her eyes and she smiled. "I won't leave." She pulled a chair up by me and sat, laying her head on the bed and holding my trembling hand. In no time at all, I fell asleep.

 **And this, my readers, is why the villains always explain there backstories. Because if they don't, they just appear some random dude that get them and then runs away when they escape. But, at least he _tried_ not to be the average idiot villain. he failed, but at least he tried. Anyway, when I get a review, I will update again (once again, if I'm awake, because I don't get to sleep tomorrow will be a nightmare...) if not, expect it in at least a couple days, probably a week. Yep, reviewing makes me that happy. Thank you, and bye.**

 ** _~Universe_**


	3. Do We Look Really Good as Girls?

**Okay! Another Chapter!  
I got some criticism on the names, like Richenda, Timberly, Jasey, and Damia, but I can assure you I actually did my research. And yes- they won't call him Richenda, they'll call him Dixie, I just wanted to put the full name up. As for Richenda, I never wanted Rachel because I don't want to do what everyone else is doing and Richenda sounds more like Richard anyway. I found it on a website for names. It was similar with Tim, I wanted names that had their original names in it AND they were mostly based off of full names, so Jasey will still be called Jay a lot. And Damia, well, I like it and same goes.**

 **Okay, so no wthat's cleared up, my next chapter! My sister and I were laughing our head off in this one and we read it like THREE times... so enjoy and REVIEW, PLEASE! (;**

 **DISCLAIMER: Once upon a fairytale I owned all these characters. But life isn't a fairytale, do I don't.**

I woke up to see Cass still asleep by me. I sat up and yawned. But… something wasn't right. My hair often fell in my eyes, but this hair was WAY to long. I touched it to find it dropped to a staggering inch above my waist. My waist. My tiny waist. And big hips and… oh no. What had happened to me. I had… I had… I don't even want to say it.

I had a very full chest for a guy.

So I screamed, really loud, and _really_ high.

Cass jumped and fell off her chair, and across from me, Damien and Tim sat bolt upright, but Jason still slept like a log.

"Dicky! What's-what's- ahh!" Tim screamed to, looking down at himself and his own shoulder-length hair.

"Timmy! You're- you're- a GIRL!" Damien. Then he looked at me and yelped again. "Dicky, you are toooo! Wait, why's my voice so high?!"

"DAMI YOU HAVE A BUST!" We all stared at Jason, who'd finally waken after all the screaming.

"So do you!" I pointed, Jason looked down and screamed the loudest scream yet. By then, Alfred, Bruce, and Barbara (when did she get here?) had reached the cave.

"Boys- girls, whatever, calm down!" Bruce ordered. Immediately, all four of us looked at him and started screaming and asking hysterically what was going on.

Eventually, it died down, ending with me sobbing in Bruce's arms with Jason and Barbara shaking as much sense as she could into Tim and Alfred calming Damien. Cass sat by me, rubbing soothing circles in my back.

"I don't know exactly what happened," Bruce started to explain in a low voice. "But it looks like your genetics were altered, Changing you into a… female."

"I don't want to be a girl!" Jason looked at Bruce miserably, his chest-length wavy black-red hair falling in his eyes.

"Sorry, Jason, I'll do all I can to get… the old you back, but in the meantime, you'll have to learn to live this way.

"I don't want to!" Jason cried. I snuggled up against my dad, and after a minute, I had to ask:

"Tata? What are we going to do about the team?"

Bruce considered a minute. "We'll have to tell them." He sighed.

"Okay, I need to change-"

"Dick! You don't even have any bras!" Barbara stared at me.

"What?" I wrinkled my nose. "I don't want bras!"

"It's not about _want_ , it's about need! We need to take you shopping."

"Nooo!" I groaned girlishly. "Look, Artemis, Miss Martian, Zee, and Rocket are girls, right? They can help me."

Bruce thought a minute. "Cass," he said finally. "Let Jason and Tim use some of your clothes, I'll replace them if I have to, and Barbara, could Dick use some of yours?"

Both girls nodded and all three boy/girls flinched at having to wear girl clothing.

Twenty minutes later, Jason was wearing some jeans from his own closet, some barrowed bras (he'd been less then thrilled with the idea), and an almost white blue button up blouse that accented beautifully his new figure.

"Wow, Jason, you look really hot."

"Damien!"

"Sorry! Just because I look like a girl doesn't mean I _am_ one!"

Jason frowned. "I don't wanna' be a girl…" he groaned, plopping down beside me. "But bras are amazingly comfortable now that I have… you know."

I bit the inside of my lip. "Yeah. Right now, I don't feel too… comfortable."

"No! Please, no!" I turned to see Tim come out. His clothes fit him better (Cass and he were almost the same size now that he was a girl). He wore a knee-length pink skirt made out of a light, layered, crinkly fabric and a black top with a glitter heart and a necklace that matched.

I had a sudden image of normal Tim in the outfit, and almost burst out laughing, but as it was, it matched his black hair and blue-brown eyes perfectly. He looked really nice.

"Okay! I got them!" Barbara peaked in, slightly winded.

"Your turn, Dickybird!" Damien grinned as I dreadfully pulled myself to my feet. Barbara taught me how to put on the bra, then pushed me into the changing room. I came out. "What is this?" I glared at the outfit. It was a red shirt with a rhinestone heart with an arrow through it and a pair of shorts that only reached halfway down my thigh.

"I'm not wearing it."

Barbara sighed. "Thought you'd say something like that. Sooo, there's been an outfit I've been wanting to see you in for a _long_ time, but as a boy I could never make you. Now you're a girl so I can!" She grinned and handed me a new outfit.

I put it on and stared at it. It was an electric blue shirt- a shade that matched my eyes almost perfectly, with a loose fitting black lace cami over it and a pair of black skinny jeans with rhinestone hearts. There were also black flats, and a headband that matched the cap-sleeved shirt.

When I came out Barbara giggled with glee. "I knew it would look so good on you!" She pushed me out where Tim was trying to pull out one of Jason's hairs and Damien sat in the corner, his now willowy shape hunched over his phone.

They looked up. "AW! Are Dicky has become such a young woman!" Jason cooed teasingly.

"Shot up, hotstuff." I teased back.

"Wow, okay, are we all really good looking as girls or am I just weird?" Damien looked up.

"A bit of both," Tim snickered.

"Okay." Barbara decided. "Dick, talk about Tim."

"Uh… why?"

"Just do it."

"Okay… Tim's really good at hacking, he's uh, saved-"

"Hah! See! There!"

We all looked at Babs. "What?" Tim finally asked.

"He- she referred to you as a he! You might have originally been boys, but now you're not, so you're she's, and get used to it.

"I don't know…"

"Shut it up, Dick, it's going to be that way, so get used to it!"

"Um… but-"

"No 'but's' Tim!"

"Also…" Cass came in. "You need girl names." She grinned and we all groaned very girly groans.

"Hmm… usually Richard would make people automatically think 'Rachel' but I've never like that name… what about Richenda Jonelle Grayson? And instead of Dick… Dixie?" Barbara offered.

I stared at Babs in disbelief. Girl names? Ew! No!

"Like." Cass smiled. "And… Jasey."

"Ooh! Yes! And Tim… hmm… that's hard… oh! I know! Timberly Jacky Drake!"

"Ooh! Good! And Damien is Damia!"

"Oh, yes! That's perfect!"

"I don't wanna' girl name!" Tim complained.

"Okay, Timberly, but you get anyway." Barbara smiled.

"The girls always win when it comes to things like this…" Damia shook her head sorrowfully. "Hey! Wait a minute, we're girls now!"

"Yeah, but I doubt that'll help." I moaned. My new name: Richenda Jonelle Grayson. I actually kind of liked it, you know, if I were a girl, but then again, I am. "I need to go to the Team. We promised to meet up today. The girls were going to drag us to the mall, but now, I guess I need it."

"Okay, little bro, you go. But we need to get our own clothes." Jasey shrugged.

"Not 'bro,' 'sis.'" Barbara corrected.

"By guys- er, girls!" I smiled and waved, making my way to the Zeta tubes. And then… I realized, this would be difficult to explain.

 **Ookay! So there we go! And I like the names so not another word, if you don't just imagine them different, soo... yep! Also, I know Robin is often changed to Robyn when Dick is a girl, but he was named after a bird, not anything fancy, so Robin it will stay! Thanks for reading and please review! I will not update until I get a couple (well, I might, but it'll take a week or two) the more the better, so thank you and goodbye! (:**

 **~Universe**


	4. Can We Do Your Hair?

**I have a question, does anyone know the difference between "rude criticism" and "constructional criticism?" So, most of them were constructional, but one I got was just mean. As I said, if you don't like the names then there's nothing I can do about it! Also, the Batboys freaked out because they wake up as GIRLS! They had no idea. They scream, but they got over it a lot quicker than most of us would have. And as for excepting that they're girls and choosing girly IDs, remember, they didn't do it, the girls did it, and also, I know my Bats quite well, thank you, I think their reactions were more than appropriate, and their personalities weren't altered, just thrown on the fritz.**

 **Anyway, thanks to all who had constructive criticism, and for just the plain nice things. People who don't like it can read something else. Some of my other stories you may like a little more. So please read and please review (nicely, but _constructive_ criticism is welcome), enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own. Nope. No creative disclaimer, sorry, I'm just a little protective over my work and I don't like hurtful reviews... )*: Don't judge, please. Unless you own, then I'm good, but I'm pretty sure you don't.**

Dick- no, Dixie, stepped out of the Zeta Tube, shades on. She sighed and strolled to the kitchen, where Miss Martian was making cookies while humming something.

She looked up when Dixie walked in. "Robin- wait, who are you?" She stared at her, assuming a slight fight stance.

"Hey, Megan. Stay whelmed, please." She sighed at her girlish voice.

"How- you- I, who are you?!" Megan stared at him/her.

"You know, you sensed it when I came in." She plopped down in one of the bar stools dejectedly.

"R-Robin?"

"You got that right." She traced the digits of pi on the granite countertop. Dixie felt even worse when it naturally became hearts.

"What happened to you?" She scrunched her eyebrows in concern.

"Well… I got turned into a girl. That's pretty much it."

"Oh, uh, when did it happen?" Megan asked, shocked.

"Late last night?" Dixie looked up her pathetically. "Can I have some hot cocoa?"

It was pouring buckets outside, here and in Gotham, and cocoa sounded really nice.

"Sure." She nodded and handed her a hot cookie.

"Megan?"

"Yes?"

"I need your help." She smiled when she took another bite of the hot, gooey cookie.

"With what?"

"I don't know anything about being a girl. And I need help picking out clothes. Batman says it'll at least be a couple months before he finds a cure."

She set the cocoa in front of Dixie. "Of course, Robin! I'd be delighted to help!" She smiled, tucking red hair behind her ears.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Miss Martian and Dixie spun to see Artemis and Zee standing in the doorway, jaws hanging open.

"Who are you?" Zatanna asked, still shocked.

"Don't look at me!" Dixie cried, slamming her head into the countertop.

"Uh… Miss M?" Artemis asked Megan.

"Guys…" Megan glanced at me, sill hiding my face in the counter. "This is Robin."

"Huh?" Artemis and Zatanna said at the same time.

"Well, he was, uh, Gender Changed, if you will. I know, I read her mind."

"WHAT?" Zatanna stared at Dixie. "Robin?!"

"Hi, Zee. Hi, Artemis." She said miserably, lifting her head. Her eyes, as usual, were hidden behind shades, but from what they could see of the face was perfect cheekbones, Robin's strangely pale yet tan skin, and a small, uneasy smirk that could only belong to one person.

"What- how, why, when- Rob?" Artemis stuttered.

"Yesterday. A bunch of chemicals during a mission. Now, girl." She shook her head and sipped some more hot cocoa. "Wait a minute… Zee? Do you think you can change me back?"

Zatanna shifted. "I'll try." She closed her eyes and thought of a spell. "Erofeb erew uoy ohw ot kcab!"

Nothing happened, so the magician shrugged. "Sorry Rob. It was chemical- not magic. I don't even think Dr. Fate could fix you."

"Ooh," Dixie groaned.

"Buuttt… I like your hair."

Dixie gave her a little glare and touched her nearly-waist length hair. "Wally is never going to let me hear the end of this."

"I like another girl on the team. Plus, it'll be fun!" Megan soothed.

"Can I do your hair?" Asked Zatanna, who was now touching the glossy locks.

"No-"

"PLEASE?" All the girls asked at once.

"I don't need it. I'm planning on just getting it all chopped off anyway.

"NO! Robin, you can't! It's gorgeous, please, please let us do it?" Artemis said with uncharacteristic girl-y-ness. She knew how hard it was for someone to grow their hair so long.

"But-" She sighed. "Fine. But please, please don't use bows."

 **Ookay! There you go! And remember, people, this is FANFICTION. it's not meant to be perfect. It's meant to be fun. And I like writing this story, so if you don't like reading it, don't, and please don't kill me. I'm just having fun.**

 **Thank you, and goodbye!**

 **~Universe**

p.s.: It IS possible to grow your hair that long! Who new? Mine's that long... *Smiles&Sarcasm* (;


	5. Robin's a Hot Girl? How'd That Happen?

**Sorry it took so long. Please enjoy and please review, also, near the end it gets mostly dialogue, I know I was asked for more detail, but lately I've gotten into lots of talking, i'll try to add more detail in the future, but... here you go! Sorry it took me so long!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I wish I did. What if I lied? Would DC really come after me? I have no idea, it seems a little cliché, but... meh. Not taking the chance. Yet. I don't own.**

I rock.

I am the fastest teenager alive.

I am a superhero.

I rock.

I have seen a lot of things in my career.

And now, I am very, very surprised.

I had just finished my homework and as such made my way happily to the cave, fully expecting video games with Rob, and a bit of annoying the girls.

What I got…. Well, to say the least, was very surprising.

Artemis, Zee, and Miss Martian were all gathered around something, giggling with a chic-flic droning in the background. "What're you up to?" I asked curiously, watching Artemis bite what I think was a… what do they call it? Barbie-pin? Black-crinkly thingy? I have no idea, I've seen them in Aunt Iris' hair a couple times and in the shampoo isle (hair isle, but it has shampoo on it), but I honestly had no idea what it was called.

Artemis looked up. "Kid Mouth is here." She said, annoyed.

I heard a groan. A familiar yet not-so familiar groan. I peaked at what the girls were surrounding, and found myself staring at a very cute girl.

She had shades covering her eyes, full lips, a face framed by impossibly black hair, and a small pout. She looked familiar… but I couldn't put a finger on it. She currently had a half done hair-do involving sparkly neon blue butterfly clips and rings upon rings of perfect curls.

"Um, usually I'm not one to complain over a hot chic being around, but… what's she doing here?"

"No!" The chic moaned in anguish, burying her face in Artemis' lap. "He called me a 'chic'!"

Artemis glared at me like I did something wrong. What's wrong with calling a chic a chic? "What I do?" I protested. Then I slipped onto the couch between Zee and the babe. What? I'm a ladies' man.

"Wally!" Artemis slapped me from her place on the back if the couch.

"WHHAAATT?" I moaned, rubbing my arm at impact.

"Don't call her a chic!" Artemis glared, stroking gently the girl's curls, which was all you could see of her head, the rest still lost in Artemis' jeans.

"Ok, fine, but can someone please tell me who she is? And… is she joining the team? What're her superpowers?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Zatanna glared at me.

"Fine! Hey, um, Beautiful, who are you?"

The chic raised her head. "Wally, don't call me that, please…" she looked so crestfallen, why? What did I do? Wait a minute- how did she know my secret ID?

"What did I do? How do you know my secret ID? Who are you?"

"Wally…" she sighed exasperatedly in a way that was so familiar… what was up with me? I'd remember a babe that was _that_ hot. "Come here."

She stood and led me into the training room. In the corner she switched her sunglasses for a domino mask and took position in the training ring.

"Fight me."

"Whoa! No way! You're obviously new, I've never seen you, I don't want to hurt you!"

"Now." Even through her domino mask the glare she gave was I-want-to-disappear terrifying.

"O-okay." I charged her, holding back my speed a little bit. But she slid through my legs, gabbing my ankle and sending me with _"Oof!"_ to my stomach, standing up and dropping my ankle with a painful _clunk._

"No way, how'd you do that?" I scrambled to my feet.

"Because. I'm…" She prompted twirling her hands.

"I'm lost." Because she's... the Batman...? Or... I have no idea.

"ROBIN! I'm Robin, KF!" she looked hysteric.

"Huh…?" then I had a realization. I grinned. "No way. You've been Girl-i-fied."

Robin pouted an adorable pout at me. "Yes."

"Rob, I never thought I'd say this, but you are fricking _hot_."

"Wally!" he/she punched me.

"Ow! Just saying, beautiful. I mean, have you looked into the mirror lately?"

"Actually, no. I haven't seen myself. And stop hitting on me! I'm a guy!"

"Not right now, you're not. Haha, this is going to be so much fun!"

"Stop it! Stop it right now Wally! I'm a guy, end of story."

"Batgirl already gave you a girl name, didn't she?" I grinned.

"Yes, and your not going to learn it." Robin humphed, glaring through her sunglasses.

"Hey, I know your secret ID! Why not?" Batgirl was so good at girl-I-fying guys. I remember when the team had to go on a mission to an all-girls club, I still have nightmares about that skirt... but I looked like a girl. That mission actually stayed covert. Who knew? But guys kept hitting on Rob... anyway.

"You _think_ you know it. You could be wrong."

"No way, I'm always right."

"Like when you thought I was a girl?"

"Dude, you _are_ a girl! A really hot one too!" Did I really just say that? Huh... I did. At least it's true.

"I am not hot!"

"Tell Richard Wayne fans that!"

"I'm not Richard Wayne! Why would I be him?"

"Because-"

"Wait, you're Richard Wayne?" Artemis looked at them, eyes wide. "He's a really good friend of mine at school."

"No! Okay, it's classified! I might not even live in Gotham!"

"Dick doesn't live _in_ Gotham _city_ but he lives in Gotham."

"No! Just no! Since the name 'Rob' won't work in public because I'm a girl now, call me Jonelle."

"Jonelle?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah. It's a spin-off name Batgirl gave me." Robin stomped to the corner where she/he replaced the domino mask for sunglasses.

"Hey? Aren't we going to the mall?" Superboy came in. "It's already ten."

"Oh yeah! We just are waiting for Kaldur." Megan smiled at him.

"What about Red Arrow?" Robin spoke up.

"Wait, who's she? Where's Robin?" Superboy looked confused.

"I, am him." Robin scowled. No- pouted. She looked really cute when she pouted.

"Her." I corrected.

"What happened?" Superboy looked horrified

"Gender-Bender." Artemis looked like she was choking back a laugh.

"Gender Bender?" Superboy had no idea what that meant.

"We got our genders changed. Boy, now girl." Robin shrugged.

"Wait- we? Gender _s_?" I was really interested now.

"NOTHING!" Robin tried to cover up, failing.

"What happened, exactly, Robin?" I used his full (superhero) name.

"Noth- oh, fine! We got caught, and the Renegade knocked over this big thing of chemicals so our captor wouldn't damask me and then the guy left us in the room with the chemicals, and when we woke up- girls." she looked really annoyed now.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. You _and_ your brothers are GIRLS?" I was laughing really hard now. Robin was turning bright red.

"Shut up, Kid Mouth!"

"Wait a minute," Artemis grabbed Girl-Rob's shoulders. "You have _brothers_?"

"Maybe! No! Maybe!" Robin was stuttering now.

"I knew it!" Everyone stared at Zatanna's outburst. She blushed. "Oh, sorry, it's just Renegade… Hush… Red Robin? I knew they were related to you _somehow!_ "

"You have three siblings? I thought I had it bad with _one_!" Artemis laughed.

"No, I don't." Robin tried to walk towards the door only to be stopped by Zee's question.

"You… don't?" Zee frowned.

"I have a sister too." He muttered.

"What was that? Speak up." Miss Martian sounded like a scolding mother.

"I… I have a sister too." he turned back to them to say this only barely understandably.

"Dude! How'd I not know that? Is she hot?" I felt hurt. Why didn't I know that? What else was he keeping from me? Okay, I know. It's not exactly his choice. But still... a cute sister? How could he?

"She's my _sister_ , I don't think about if she's hot or not!" Robin looked disgusted by the idea.

"Miss Martian, who is she?"

Everyone turned to see Kaldur frozen in the doorway to the training room. He had his usual turtle-neck jacket to hide his gills, and jeans.

"I'm Robin." Robin pouted again. I know usually I'd call it a scowl… but it was a pout. It was too cute to be a scowl.

"What?" Kaldur scowled. Not pouted, scowled.

"Gender-Bender. Not another word. Now, we're going to the mall." Robin spun on her heels ad headed to the doors.

Kaldur gave us all a look but we just shrugged. Gender Benders are… interesting.

To the mall we go! Do you think Rob would wear a crop-top and short-shorts?

Hope so.

Probably not.

 **Okay, so there you go! Hoped you enjoyed it! Suggestions welcome! Thank you all, and please review! Extra long because it took so long to update!  
** **~Universe**


	6. How Do So Many Clothes Exist?

**OK! I'm back after being horribly deprived of internet for a week! (1rst World Problems, they're so much more important than like, clean, un-poisoned, un-infested, un-deadly water, right? *sarcasm, for you poor souls whom lack it- Anyone else having Weird Al going through their heads?) Anyway... I'm back, along with another chapter of Guys Will be Girls, another couple chapters of Batman's Baby Birds, an almost finished one of The League's One Weakness (super adorable, by the way, it doesn't get many views because it's under Justice League, but the main character is Robin... so check it out if you like overprotective Leaguers and lot's of "awwww!s"), and two VERY long chapters of a new story I'm working on, a super funny one, have you ever wondered what would happen if ALL and I mean ALL- okay, no Terry, sorry- the batkids (plus Batdaddy, of course) had to go on a road trip- across country?! Some of it is based off actual events that I've had across my many years of lack of planes... yuck. Anyway, without further ado, Chapter 6: How Do So Many Clothes Exist?!**

 **I do own a JC Penney shirt, I think it's a Star Wars one... but not anything else.**

I stared at the store.

It was amazing. So many clothes… so many styles… how was this even possible?!

Like, I'd been in this store before on those days the girls dragged us to the mall… but I never really payed attention back then. Now, on the other hand, I had to _buy_ and _try on_ and _wear_ a lot of these clothes… and it's really scary.

"D-dude, Wally, are you seeing this?" I nudged him.

Wally looked around obliviously. "Sure, beautiful. Oooh, should I call you Robalicious?"

"NO!" I glared at him, eyes wide in horror. I know he called Megan Megalicious, but... no. Just no.

"Okay, I'd say you're a Junior's Small." Zatanna smiled at me, taking my hand and dragging me into an oblivion of clothes… and clothes… and _more_ clothes.

"Oooh! Look at this one!" Raquel held up a navy drees with white horizontal stripes. "You have to try it!" She threw it in the cart Megan was pushing.

Megan, ever the wiser, looked up from her list of essentials and asked me a question. "What's your budget? I know some pretty good tricks at keeping prices low.

"But don't you just shift your clothes? Why would you need to buy any?" I asked, perplexed.

"Uh! She still thinks like a guy!" Artemis lamented, flipping her blonde ponytail off her shoulder. The other girls giggled in agreement.

"What? It's a valid question!"

"What's your budget?" Zee repeated Megan's question.

"Nothing."

"WHAT?" All the girls' eyes widened in horror.

"No- not _nothing_ as in I don't have anything, _nothing_ as in I don't have a budget. I could buy the whole store if I wanted." I shrugged.

If it were possible, their eyes got even wider, and then they squealed. Really loud, and _really_ high. "OH MY GOSH!" Raquel almost started floating, but somehow kept her powers in check.

"This is good- this is going to be SO fun!" Zatanna flung a plaited skirt into the cart. The girls were running around grabbing pieces of clothing, chatting and debating on what would look better with what.

But then they came across a problem only three cart-fuls in. "Robin…?" Artemis asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" I answered, looking up from my phone, in which I was texting Jason... or Jasey. Whatever.

"We have a problem…"

"And that is...?"

"Well…"

"CLASHING!" Zee interrupted, impatient with Artemis' hesitation.

"What?" Clashing? What was that supposed to mean?

"Well, we don't know what color your eyes are, so… we don't know what to get to match them." Zatanna shrugged, pursing her lips apologetically.

"What does that matter?"

"Just show us your eyes!"

"No way! I might as well give you my secret ID!" I stared at them in shock.

"You have a _girl_ face, we won't recognize you!"

They didn't understand. Most people… yeah, okay, give them a quick flash, but with me? I had pretty unique eyes. People commented on them all the time, but I personally didn't enjoy them all that much. They made me stand out, and my eye-shape suggested brown eyes, but noooo! They're blue, abnormally so. Artemis would recognize them immediately, Zatanna and Rocket would figure it out easily, and Megan would notice next time I was on the news.

No. Girl face would not hide my ID.

"Sorry, guys- er, gals, but I can't. Orders."

They stared at me, disappointed. Then Artemis sighed. "At least the color? Brown? Blue? Green?"

"Red."

"What?!" They all stared at me.

I laughed. "N-no, sorry guys, but that was _priceless!_ "

Zatanna glared at me.

"Okay! Blue. That's all I'm saying." I folded my arms.

"Blue?" Megan was thoughtful, tapping her lip.

"Yeah." My phone binged. Jason-Jasey- texting me.

"What shade?" Rocket looked at some blue shirts.

"I can't tell you! I said, that's all I'm saying!" I insisted.

"But what if they're ice blue and we go with sky blue?" Zatanna asked, holding up an ice blue knee-length sheeny skirt and a matching one, but sky blue. The shade difference was almost unnoticeable- at least for a guy, like me. No, I'm not ready to give up and be a girl yet.

"Does it _matter_?" I asked incredulously, jutting out my chin.

"Yes!" Megan and Zatanna chorused.

"Not saying."

They sighed. I looked back to my phone to find Jason had texted me again.

JASON: Srsly? You r at the mall? R u girlified so easily?

DICK: I need clothes. And u txt like a teenage girl.

JASON: dont even go ther.

DICK: Anyway… yeah. We r in JC Penney… did u know how many clothes there r?!

JASON: LOL. U txt that way 2.

DICK: I do not! OK mayB I do…

JASON: So… JCP?

DICK: Y

JASON: Hows the T?

DICK: the boys left me. But the girls… they r srsly weird. I mean, they want 2 know my eye color so it doesn't clash with the clothes. WHO DOES THAT?!

JASON: girls.

DICK: I am gonna die!

JASON: hang in ther, baby bro… or sis… I'll be ther.

DICK: What?

JASON: See yah.

DICK: JASON!

But he didn't text me again. I sincerely hoped he was kidding. Zatanna saw my grimace and tapped my shoulder. "Yeah?" I looked up.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I… um… nothing." I looked up. "That one." I pointed at a cerulean skirt that was among about five others picked out of the same style in different blues.. Cerulean is the closest solid color to my eyes... which has a lot of different colors in them.

"What?"

"That'll match my eyes the best."

 **So there you go! Will Jasey/Jason really come? Will Damia and Timberly join him? Find out, after maybe a few reviews, if you can possibly find it in your obsessive hearts (by that I mean, anyone on FanFic has got to love these guys a lot... like I do. I mean, they can be related to ANYTHING! For example: one of my favorite Nightwing quotes- yes, it was on a Fanific, but one that stayed true to the characters and the canon- "Chocolate! 'Cause everybody _has_ to love chocolate, right?") So yeah... I can join you in the "Obsessive" category, don't worry, it's a compliment in my book.**

 **Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorited, and followed! Please continue and I will love you forever and ever! ;P**

 **Merci, et vous plei revue! Or, another translation: Merci, et si'l vous plait examiner!**

 **That means "Thank you, and please review!"**

 **~Universe**

Girls Note(for girls): p.s. as you read this, you're probably thinking, "Duh! You wouldn't get a pine green shirt with someone whose hair is (say they died it) pink and their eyes are blue! That'd be atrocious!" (Sorry if I offend anyone with my fashion sense... not intended) And, I have a question, boys, if you read this you may answer, why do guys wear plaid shirts with basketball shorts just because they both have blue in them?! Anyway... back to my point. I can't believe all this fashion jumbo-mumbo makes any sense, if I think about, but it does. I mean, in "Delegated Survivor" (that's what it's called, right...?) episode one, I couldn't stop thinking how the blue of this certain guy's tie really made his eyes stand out... so, yep. Fashion ideas for further clothes is welcome, next chapter will have I think... four? Outfits, they're super cute (duh, the Team's girls picked them out!) So... yep! Bu-bye, Ladies! (:

 _ **SUGGESTIONS WELCOME! (:**_


	7. Kidnapping, & Timothy Jason Richards

**Here I am! This one's for Grayson4Life, because she reviewed with a question... you know what? I don't know why, I just want to dedicate this Chapter to her, so yeah. Enjoy and please review! (:**

 **DISCLAIMER: If I owned Young Justice would have, like, ten seasons, and there would be more Robin episodes, and this would totally be part of the story.**

About twenty minutes later, it happened.

The girls had so many clothes picked out I thought that I might die, especially when they announced it was time to try the clothes _on._ Yep. Definitely going to die. They pushed me into a changing room and handed me a dress. It had a boat-neck, the neckline folded over and embroidered in black and gold. The shirt of the dress was fitted in a soft, stretchy material, and then the skirt flowed out from a waist and down to my knees in the same material, the hem embroidered like the top. The dress as a whole was red, much like my Robin vest's shade.

I came out and all the girls smiled, deciding that it fit perfectly, and we _had_ to get it. They threw it in a cart of must-gets, along with a pair of black flats with a red ribbon and bow that matched the dress. For future reference: Outfit 1.

I then tried on a Batman T, and a pair of blue jeans, and the girls had a heated discussion over it, it went something like this:

Artemis: it is a cute outfit.

Zatanna: But he'll only be a girl for so long.

Raquel: Right, so for time's sake, we should get all the ridiculously girly clothes we can.

Megan: And she does have a pretty extensive budget.

Artemis: Psh! I'd say! Now, I totally agree. We must girl-i-fy him to point."

And thus, they dug through all of the selected clothing and rid anything that wasn't remotely girly and frilly, and honestly? Princess-y.

They sent me in with a pair of black tights, an extremely frilly, lace adorned knee-length cerulean skirt, and a tight black top with a black hat with a flower. Why were they doing this to me?!

Not too mention the sparkly heels. Why? This was an agreed keep. Thus naming, Outfit 2. They sent me back in, this time with dress with tulip sleeves and the top being white, the skirt puffing out from a green sash in tulip pink blending to white at the top. It also had white tights and a pair of pink flats. Unfortunately, this was also a keep, being declared "Too stinking adorable! Robin, you're a doll!"

Outfit 3.

The next was a navy blue dress with white minixaa polka dots that came in layers of sheeny gathering. It was sleeveless, but had thick straps, and I was given thick white tights and a little white sweater vest with mid-bicep sleeves. This was also proclaimed too cute, and thrown into the cart. Outfit 4.

And then it happened.

I never thought I'd do this, but I thank the universe for Jason!

Jason was still wearing the same outfit from earlier, and I immediately sensed he was in the shadows behind me. And then, thank goodness, he kidnapped me. He slipped out of the shadows and clamped a hand over my mouth, pulling me back with him. Wait, I've been saying it referring to a he, haven't I? Eh, whatever.

 _She_ almost saved me, but then Artemis caught a quick glance.

"Robin!"

I screamed in horror at being caught, but they probably thought it was more of the fact I was in the process of being kidnapped, Jasey pulling me further into the shadows.

I could just feel Ms. M set up the mind link, even if I wasn't included. A second later, Superboy, Aqualad, and Kidflash were there in full costume.

"Mrofinu ni seoreh lla tup!" Zatanna commanded, and suddenly instead of Zatanna, Megan, Raquel, and Artemis, there was Miss Martian, Rocket, and… Artemis and Zatanna- in costume.

And me, the spell changed me as well. I was in a Robin uniform… but, it was… different. I felt the normal black leotard underneath, and then I had my normal cape, but my gloves were smaller, more form-fitting. And I could feel a sports-bra, and the leotard was form fitting, for a girl, not a guy. So was the vest. It was girl-shaped. And then my stealth boots were smaller, more petite, and my pants were thinner. But the biggest difference: I had a skirt. It was red and black plaited, swinging off my hips and brushing mid-thigh.

I touched my mask and felt that the part that was normally pointed was twisted into a delicate swirl. And my long black hair was in a braid over my shoulder, a lock falling to frame my face. It was official. I was Girl-Robin. Great. Even magic registered it.

Jasey glanced at me in surprise. Then herself. She was changed to her dark grey body-suit, the red bat on her chest and the utility belt at her waist, the beige leather jacket was rhinestone-embedded and her long (though not as long as mine) hair was in a messy bun on top her head. Guns now hung in holsters at her belt, and she smiled mischievously.

"Weeelll… little sis, it looks like I underestimated your team."

"What?" Artemis had an arrow poised at my big sister's chest.

I sighed. "Guys… meet my big sister. Who was supposed to kidnap me but obviously failed."

"Hey!" Jasey twisted my arm painfully back, making me yelp in pain and stiffen. My Team was on the verge of attacking, Zee and Wally exclaiming in anger and surprise.

"Careful, Hushette. You don't want to hurt me. Big Boss'd be mad." I laughed, ignoring the pain in my shoulder. It was sibling rivalry, really. So the pain was quite mild.

"Hey! I'm not _Hushette_! I'll stick to Hush." Jasey let go of my arm.

"WHAT THE FREAK JUST HAPPENED?" Suddenly, Timberly stepped out of the shadows, staring at her costume, which had also been girl-i-fyed. There was now a hole in the back of the cowl for her black hair to tumble out, and it was girl shaped, complete with a red skirt. Red Robinette.

"Ah! Who're you?!" Rocket, who was floating about a foot in the air, staggered.

"Red Robin…" Timberly muttered distractedly.

"Where's Renny?" I asked, shrugging Jasey's hand off my shoulder.

"Renny?" Damia stepped out of the shadows as well, scowling.

"Yeah. Hushette. Red Robinette. So you're Renny." The Team was looking between my sister-turned brothers in alarm.

"Then you're Robella." Jasey snickered, tickling the back of my neck, causing me to arch.

"Hey!" I slapped her arm.

Renegade was wearing the normal black body suit with extensive armor, belt across her chest, around her thigh, and at her waist. It was too changed to fit a girls' body, the breast-plate melded into a shape more suitable for a woman, along with it fitting her thinner shoulders and waist. Her mask was what was really different. It had an intense swirling pattern, mixtures of black and the blue-gray that also accented the rest of suit. And then there were sapphires. They were all over the outfit, placed perfectly to ignite a dazzling effect. And Dami was gorgeous in it.

"Whoa…" Kidflash took us all in. "You guys are _hot_."

We all shot glares at him and he yelped, hiding behind Aqualad.

"You are legends." Artemis had stars in her eyes.

"Thank yah, I try my best." Jasey took a bow.

I'm sure this would have gone on, and on (it always did, people practically drooled when they met all the Batkids together, even if occasionally one was missing. I guess we're cool looking and intimidating or something.), but it didn't as some kid had found us and was like...

"Superheroes. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. OH MY GOSH. I see-" he quickly counted, "-ELEVEN! Oh, Sammy's going ta be so jealous!"

We all stared blankly at the kid. He looked about ten, with curly brown hair and excited cocoa eyes. He wore a red shirt with the Robin "R" on the chest.

"Wait a minute." His eyes narrowed. "Why is Robin a girl?"

My eyes widened. "Uh…"

"We're superheroes, kid. Stuff like this happens." Superboy growled in answer.

"Oh my gosh… can I get your autograph?" The kid asked, turning to me with excitement, undeterred by SB's rejection.

"Um…" I repeated stupidly, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"PLEASE?"

I tentatively pulled a paper out of my utility belt and a felt-tipped pen. "What's your name?" I asked, my hand poised to write. Maybe if I gave it to him he'd go away.

"Tim."

Suddenly my sisters and I (minus Timberly) burst out laughing. Tim (not Timberly) looked confused and slightly hurt.

"Timothy Jason Richards." He clarified, desperate for us to stop laughing. It didn't work. We only laughed harder.

"T-T-Timoth-thy Jason R-Richards?" I choked out. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." The kid looked ready to cry now. But it was one of those times it was physically not possible to stop laughing.

"We're sorry!" Timberly moaned, recently having joined us, my Team was staring at us like we were maniacs. I gathered myself together as much as I could and wrote: To: Timmy Jay-Jay Dickybird, from Robin.

Jasey snatched it from me and wrote: To: Geek Awesomeness Baby-Bird, from Awesomeness he then scribbled "ella" onto Robin. Damia took it and wrote: To my annoying brother(s), from your amazing older one, Ren., after which, Jasey snatched it back and wrote: "ny" to make Renny. Tim signed it too, writing: to Me, Trigger-Happy, and Ninja-tastic. From R/R.

Timothy Jason Richards stared at it, confused, as we kept laughing uncontrollably. "Who's Renny? And Robinella?"

"Nothing, Richards. Now go along." Damia was trying to remain stoic. As soon as the kid left, utterly confused, she lost it, laughing hysterically along with us. Why was it so funny? I don't know… it's just one of those things.

 **You like? Every time I read this it makes me laugh... anyway, sorry Tim, you don't understand! And neither does the Team (you'll see). But thankyou, by!**

 **~Universe**


	8. WHAT ARE THESE UNEXPLAINABLE URGES?

**I'm baaaaaacckkkk! It's been longer than I hoped, and I will update Leagues One Weakness soon, it's just so... you know, darn writers block! I will get it up as soon as I can, but it may be a while. I know, the one time to get writers block... you can shoot me, but then I'll probably be too dead to write, soo... just, I don't know, give me suggestions? Anyway... here you go! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing... but... THE STORYLINE! MAWAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! And the picture, despite the fact that it's sucky...**

~Artemis POV~

They were all here. They were, they were, they were! Oh my gosh! All the bat-boys, or girls, whatever! They were and are legends! Great, is this fan-girling? Who cares! They were THE batkids!

Even as they rudely and manically laugh at some poor kid's name for no reason, they still look completely cool doing it. And then their laughs… they were amazing. Robin's cackle was had been slightly feminized, but either way it had both a cool echoing sound and creepy, fear-striking touch. Red Robin's sounded like bells, Hush's kind of sounded like a cross between Robin's and Renegade's, which was a slightly creepy laugh, but it didn't echo like my teammate's and it was more of a laugh than a cackle.

They finally signed the paper Rob had pulled out of her belt, and gave it to the kid. A few minutes after he left, they sighed contentedly and stopped laughing, only to start again, and then stop. Thankfully, this time it didn't start again.

Then, just like that, they disappeared. Poof. Okay, there was no poof… but, still.

"And I thought it was annoying when just Rob did it." Wally stood there, mouth agape.

I was twisting my head in confusion, and Zatanna let a small complaint when my blonde ponytail whipped her in the face. "Where'd they go…?"

"Right here," I jerked my head to see Rob fingering the Batman shirt on the isle over.

"What? Robin? You're sisters…?" Megan frowned.

"Yeah, they're around. Zee, you might want to change us back before more than a little kid notices."

"Oh. Um, right… gnihtolc nailivic ni su tup!" And just like that, I was back to my jeans and T.

Rob glanced at us. "Let's check out, I need to be back home soon."

"What? Already?" I whined.

"Yeah, need to be back by five." She grinned, tapping a watch, a blue and silver…

"HEY! That's my watch, you little snitch!" I grabbed it back. How'd she even do that? It was strapped to my wrist! And yet, I hadn't felt a thing.

Robin just snickered in response, pulling out a debit card. "Ya ready?"

Unfortunately, twenty minutes later we were boarding the bio-ship and off to the cave. Once there, Robin loaded herself with plastic bags and staggered through the zeta, letting out a strangled: "See ya, guys!" behind her. And then, I went home to do Calculus.

Crap. I have a lot of Calculus to do… hopefully Dick hasn't had anything like a gender-bender and can still tell me all the answers, who am I kidding? The blue-eyed ebony's weirdest thing that ever happened to him was probably due to some fangirl or paparazzi, anyway…

* * *

I stumbled into the Batcave, and made it to the stairs before I had to put down some of the bags whilst I break a few fingers. I marched up to my room and set my current load on my bed before retrieving the rest. I had no idea where my brothers- sisters (I could practically hear Babs in my head right then) were, they'd kinda' left me after check-out, so here I was, staring at piles and piles of selected clothing.

Great.

I started hanging everything up, groaning and muttering about how most if not all the clothing looked made for a little girl, lace, bows, even glitter. It took me maybe an hour and a half, but I had all of my clothes neatly hung in the walk-in closet I had never needed before. Now it was packed full. Everything was organized, and color coordinated so my closet looked like a rainbow, and since I know you're wondering, "WHY?" I'll answer, 'cause:

~A: I am a neat freak, true…

~B: If I didn't, Tim would, as well as create a program and hanger tags similar to those in libraries, and I really didn't need that and the matching program he'd probably create along with it

And ~C: I had a weird and unexplainable urge to want it to look that way. Never had that before, strange…

So, yeah. And then I felt tired. I was surprised to see my clock read 6:39 already, but shrugged. Dinner was usually at six, but Alfred had to take Dami, Jay, and… Tim…berly shopping, so it was expected to run a little late.

And then I still felt tired. Why was shopping so tiring? And why did I have this strange impulse to put on my cutest new pajamas and walk around the house hoping someone would take notice and comment on it? I guess at the time it didn't occur to me that being a girl put a strange love for clothing upon me, and a thirsty need for compliments directed towards looks.

I eventually gave in because, gee, why not? I decided upon a nightgown, and relished in the feeling. WHY? Why did I like the feeling so much?! It's just a pair of pajamas! Anyway, the hem whispered along mid-calf, there was no waist to the gown but the simple scoop-neck held a bow, and the sleeves jingled loosely around my wrists.

All in all, the lavender sleepwear made me feel beautiful and strangely free and ridiculously comfortable. I had never felt this way, and I'm fairly sure that's a good thing. Is it possible to blame this on hormones? Because I know guys definitely aren't usually like that. Either way, I am fairly certain it was a girl-thing.

I put on some socks (they made it really fun to slide on the ballroom floors), then noticed my hair. It was in a curled, pinned up fashion, still only half-finished but nevertheless looking good. I pulled out the butterfly pins and had an interesting attraction to how shiny they were, then brushed the curls out, my obsidian locks wavy at my waist.

I skipped (THAT'S NOT RIGHT- WHERE ARE ALL THESE URGES COMING FROM?!) to the stairs and took a right, finding the big wood glass-paned doors to the study and quietly pushing it open. I saw Bruce on his phoned talking angrily and flinging his hands about in emphasize.

I stood in the doorway for about five minutes patiently as Bruce had a heated argument with the other end, which was finished by Bruce almost yelling "No! And tell Luthor I want nothing to do with him, or his creepy business plans!" and slamming the phone down.

"Hey ya." I smiled, raising my eyebrows teasingly. Bruce's head shot up, he must've been really out of it to be surprised, and got a scary glint in his eye for a split second before it was replaced with one of love- or as close to a loving stare that you'd see from him on a day-to-day basis.

"Dick?" He leaned back on his office chair.

"Yep, so… um, what was that about?"

"Luthor and his plans for world-conquering." Bruce replied as I made my way in to sit in the chair across the desk for him.

"Yeah? What he want this time?" I smiled, twirling a piece of hair- again with the unexplainable actions and urges!

Bruce sighed. "He wants a contract with Wayne Industries to help create tech, like instant freeze rays and such, you know, for the good of humanity."

"Yeah… right… for humanities' good." I snorted.

Bruce was writing in fluid cursive on some papers as I sat watching him in silence, hugging my knees to my chest. I got carried away for several minute thinking about churros, 'cause like seriously, they need to come up with more churro flavors because churros were… mmmm…. Churros… yummy.

Then I yawned, and it tasted like strawberry ice-cream churros, or what I imagined them to taste like, because _NO ONE HAS MADE THEM YET_ and Bruce looked up at me questioningly.

"What?"

"You're braiding your hair." He stated monotone.

I looked down and sure enough I had about four mini braids and was on a fifth. How did I not notice that?! "Oh… I am."

"Are you okay." It wasn't really a question, more like a demand, like "tell me what's wrong. Now."

I sighed, but relented, saying "It's just… it's only been a day, and yet I am already turning into a girl, I mean, I'm wearing a _nightgown_! A skirt, of my own free will, Dad! And then I skipped here, I skipped, did you hear me? I skipped! And then braiding my hair… and it's only been a day!"

"Yes?"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" I slammed my head painfully on the desk.

Bruce put down his papers and leaned back on his chair, crossing his hands in his lap. I took this as "You're a girl. That's why."

"Will you be able to turn me back?" I looked up, my chin still resting on the polished wood.

"I am 90% sure, I am already working on it."

"I still get to go on patrol, right?" I realized.

"No."

"But! But, just because-" I argued.

"You're a girl."

"Cass's a girl! And so is Babs! Why can't I be a girl and go on patrol?"

"Stop whining. Because, Joker already has a fascination with you, and you're a favorite target of other villains as well, just imagine how much worse it'd be now that you're a girl."

I looked at him pitifully.

He glared back.

"Please? I'll love you forever!" I tried, fully expecting it to not work. I was right.

"No."

"So you don't want me to love you forever?" But I wasn't giving up yet.

"I'm your guardian, not your friend."

"WHY? You let me fight maniacs, serial killers, biologically tampered meta-humans, aliens, psychopaths, and deformed midgets! Don't even get me started on the rest! You cannot pull the 'good guardian' thing on me!"

"Ok. I am your father and you are not allowed to fight maniacs, serial killers, biologically tampered meta-humans, aliens, psychopaths, and deformed midgets."

"Daaaaaaadddd!" I whined.

"Yes?" Oh now he was just messing with me.

"FINE! But this is not over, not over, got it!?"

"This is over."

I ignored him, instead saying, "What about school?"

"Either homeschooled, or I could enroll you in Gotham Academy."

"Can I be homeschooled?" I asked, excited. I hadn't been homeschooled since third grade, as being in a travelling circus my parents had taken it upon themselves, and then for the first year while I lived with my new family until Bruce decided it was time I socialized. Honestly, I'd felt very socialized, with four older siblings and plenty of… interesting people to talk to at my night time activities. But noooo! Apparently two ex-assassins, a distant British butler, a dad who trained himself mercilessly to wear a batsuit and fight crime, an ex-gang street rat with a love for gore, violence, and guns, an introvert kid genius who spent his time hacking into anything he could think of and spending hours programming pointless programs, a League of superheroes with messed up pasts, low-life thugs who just wanted money, and serial super-villains were not proper socialization for an eight year old.

"I'll think about it." I expected that was the best I'd get for now, so I stood and stretched, jumping when there was a huge bang, followed by a string of curses and a "THESE BAGS ARE BREAKING MY FINGERS!" I looked at Bruce, who had taken back to his papers.

"Why don't you go help?" He thumbed a paper. I rolled my eyes but complied, running downstairs and helping my siblings carry their bags to their rooms- and hopefully convincing Timberly not to create the programs right now and at least waiting till after dinner, and Jasey from dumping everything in her closest without a thought.

We can hope, right?

 **Sorry for anything I missed, like typos etcetera... anyway. Good? No? Doesn't matter, once I got into the chapter I actually found it quite enjoyable to write. Please review. I really need them Also, how many chapters do you people want? Fifteen? Twenty? More? I need to know, because as of right now, I kinda' got past the "What If" part and am now enjoying the fun... but how long should that last? TELL ME PLEASE! Anyway, thanks, and please review!**

 **~Universe**


	9. The Unexplainable Need To Beat SomeoneUp

**I am sorry. Writers block. Horrible. That is why this is extra long- around, like 2,550 words or something like that. Please enjoy, and please review, oh, yeah, this is Jasey's POV. Just thought I'd point that out. Bye. (:**

 **DISCLAIMER: of ownage I have none.**

I sat up, yawning and rubbing my eyes blurrily. The curtains were drawn, but a rusty light leaked into the room, jumping across my bed and warming my legs. Beside me, Dick- Dixie was curled into a ball and Tim lay straight on his side. Damia was sleeping in the armchair, head lolling and hair falling in her face.

I slipped out of the covers and peeked into my closet. I wrinkled my nose, I mean, why would anyone ever need so many clothes? There was a few dresses and skirts, but I vowed never to touch those. I fingered and found some faded jeans and a black sports-strap cami. I finished my outfit with knee-high lace up boots in a dark brown leather and a beige leather jacket. I scratched my head, wondering how girls ever wore their hair this long, I mean, it was so tangled and hard to wash- I knew from my previous shower from the night before.

I looked at the wooden hairbrush Alfred had bought, dreading it but nevertheless stringing it through my hair. After several agonizing minutes, I threw it gratefully at the wall with a _thwak_. Timberly jumped, twisting and sitting bolt upright, her tiffany eyes darting around.

"What?" I shrugged. "Joker's hairbrush," I swore.

"OOOkay, um, what time is it?" Timberly yawned, annoyed when her attempts at running her fingers through her hair was hindered by knots. She picked up the abused brush and started tearing at it, flinching.

"Um… seven." I looked at the digital clock.

"OW! How do girls do this every day?!" Timberly glared at the hairbrush, seemingly ignoring my previous statemnt.

"I have no idea." A sudden thought occurred to me. "At least we aren't Dixie." I grinned sadistically.

Tim looked down at our little brother/sister. Sure enough, long obsidian black hair was spread like black fire above her head and off her neck, reaching to at least a foot long. Timberly burst out laughing with pity, and Dixie batted at her. "Go 'way, Tim, Ivy Dumbledore Puppets…"

"Language!" Timberly mocked, ripping the blanket off her sister.

Dixie struggled slightly, but I couldn't help but give a little "Aw! Dixie, aren't you cute?" in a teasing gesture, it was just, she was rather cute, with a round kitten yawn and her huge violet-touched electric blues, incredibly long, glossy black hair falling in her puppy-dog eyes, wearing white socks that met just below her knee-caps, don't forget the fact that she'd chosen a _nightgown_. All in all, she looked like someone from one of those older shows. All she needed was a big, blue bow. Or lavender, but I thought blue would look better.

"I's not time ta ge'up…" Dixie blinked twice, then jumped up. "It's seven? Huh… okay, we didn't even have patrol! You'd think we'd get up early!"

"Go back asleep… seven _is_ early…." Damia rubbed her evergreens, her nearly black hair swept out of her eyes and behind her ears.

"But, we're girls, think how much fun we could have!" I threw my hands wide and Tim looked at me sharply. "Freeze's underpants, pervert, you know what I mean." I grumbled.

"We could go to the park?" Dixie suggested, snatching the brush and de-tangling her hair, it seemed to just part on its own accord, causing Timberly and I to throw annoyed looks. She was supposed to have the _hardest_ time, not the easiest.

"Why?" Timberly cocked her head.

"I dunno, just see what it's like to be a girl everyday? Why not?" Dixie finished brushing her hair and stood in front of my decorative mirror, miraculously French-braiding her hair in a coil around her head. Where'd she learn to do that?

"True, and dudette, how'd you do that?" I stabbed finger at her hair.

"What?" Dixie looked at me blankly, putting a bobby pin in (where's she get those?).

"The braid-crown-thingy!"

"Oh! That? Well, I know you haven't been paying attention, but I've been doing Cass and Babs hair for years because in the circus Mami was also a hair-dresser, and she had me help a lot." Dixie shrugged.

"You do their hair?" Timberly looked at Dixie, face blank in surprise.

"Yeah, and I thought you were trained to pick up subtle details." She teased.

"Can you do my hair? It's annoying and in my face." I scowled, but had a distinct feeling it came across as a pout.

"Sure," Dixie pushed me onto the bed and kneeled behind me, fingers instantly at work. A few minutes and a lot of chatting later, I stood up and looked in the mirror. My chest-length red-black hair was French braided horizontally across my head in about five different braids, and honestly… it looked adorable. What was wrong with me? It was hair!

Timberly cocked her head, also looking at my reflection. Dixie smirked. "You want me to do your hair?"

Timberly shot her a glare, but our little sister already had her nearly black locks in her hand, in only minutes later it was in a clean bun on the back of her head, a yellow flower nestled into it. Timberly pursed her lips and looked it over, Damia snorted from the corner. "Why don't we just cut it all off?"

"I promised Arty I wouldn't." Dixie shrugged. I fingered a blood-red nearly black bang (no, I don't have the across the forehead kind) in thought about Dami's suggestion.

"I dunno… girls look better with long hair." I finally decided, smiling, albeit a little wryly.

"But we are not actually women!" Damia glared pointedly.

"Um… actually, we are. Not originally, but technically, we _are_ girls." Timberly pointed out uncomfortably.

"Whatever." Damia scoffed. "Hey! What are you doing, Penguin Scum?"

"Doing your hair. Duh." Dixie rolled her eyes. Dami tried to swat her away, but she dodged nimbly, continuing valiantly until the announced, "Ta da!" The result was a thick, headband-like braid weaved with red ribbon. Seriously, where did she get all the hair accessories?

"Okay, you guys, shoo! Go get dressed!" I pushed them out of my room and made my way to the casual family room to try some video games. I was playing calmly when suddenly there was a black-haired assassin beside me wearing a black shirt with a shiny gold bat-symbol on it, black leggings with sparkly gold polka-dots, a red undershirt peeking out, and simple white socks, hair done in two low pigtails. "Hey, Cass," I yelped in surprise.

"Jase." She nodded, crossing her legs, pulling out of nowhere a bowl of popcorn.

"Z." she stated eventually as I fought a skeleton on the screen.

"Huh?" I then realized what she'd meant when I lost a life, if I had pressed Z I would have killed the foe and probably _received_ a life.

Cass shook her head, tutting softly. "Spin."

Once again, I looked at her before realizing that if I'd spun the remote the foe would have died. "Ivy's puppet Bane…" I cursed.

I bet you're wondering what all these villain names come from. I will now tell you: I have a problem with swearing. And Bruce doesn't like it… so my brothers, or, er, _sisters_ have made a list of vocabulary using villain names. Maybe I'll give you handbook one of these times.

After another few such instances, Cass took the remote and totally rocked the game, smirking when she handed the remote back. "What- how- when- you're good at video games?!"

Cass just smirked, leaning back and continuing on her popcorn. Damia came in a minute later in skinny jeans, high-heeled boots (it wasn't her choice they had heels, Barbara and Cass had had a hay-day putting outfits together for us) that reached her knee, and a tight red cap-sleeve adorned with a black and white windbreaker.

She sat beside us, shrewd green eyes looking at the screen, slowly nodding in approval. "Twilight Princess?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yup. And guess what? Cass just beat the ever fun to beat bone-dragon."

"That one? The one with the sand and big tower?"

"Uh huh. Who knew she was so good?"

"I did, I taught her." Dixie chirped, prancing in. What she wore shocked me, to say the least. It was red, with black tights, flats, and sash (refer to Outfit 1). It was just so… girly.

"I know, right?" Dixie smiled ruefully. "The Team decided to doll me up. I have literally no pants, or t-shirts. Well, I have one pair of PJ pants… but those are pink with white polka-dots. And PJs."

I burst out laughing. "Aw… isn't Dixie a _doll_?!"

"Shut up, Joker breath."

"That was rude!" I feigned shock.

"Yeah, that's nice."

"Hey guys-! Woah- Dixie, you're dressed like a… doll!" Timberly stopped in her tracks, wearing a turquoise half-circle top with a yellow undershirt, skinny jeans, and black sketchers.

"I know! Stop rubbing it in!" Dixie howled, cartwheeling off the back of the couch and sitting contentedly pressed against Cass's side, pouting.

"Okay, so are we going to the park or what?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sure. Cass, you coming?" Timberly leaned over her sister.

Cass shrugged and stood up, Dixie on her heels. We all made our way to the garage and carefully chose which one of Dad's cars we were going to take. We don't want to look _to_ rich, but for once we didn't need to worry about being recognized, after all, we were girls.

We settled on the BMW, because compared to the Lexus it was nothing, and drove out. We parked in the parking lot and got out, making our way calmly to the playground.

It felt weird to think we were a group of girls, not a bunch of boys and their sister. I sat cross legged on the grass and started picking grass. Tim pulled out a book of codes, Cass was on the swings, cause sure, you can say we're too old, but you're talking to a bunch of people who dress up as bats (or birds, whichever) and spandex every night and perform parkour that parkour people themselves would be scared to attempt, sooo, no judging.

Dami stared vigilantly at the people passing by, probably secretly hoping that someone would challenge her/him just so she/he could beat them up. And Dixie put her head on my lap, chattering about things I wasn't listening to, so, yeah. Why did we think it would be fun to go to the park again? Well, it was a nice day, but we could have just spent it on the Wayne Manor's grounds.

The sun lazily floated above us all, shining cheery light upon the world as I started to toss my collected grass on my little sister's face. And that, my friends, is when it happened.

A group of teenagers passed by, mostly boys, but I think I might have seen one or two girls. The boys glanced at us and trotted over. "Hey there, beautiful." One of them elbowed Tim.

"Um, hi." She scooted closer to Dixie and I.

The teen sat down. He had grey eyes and a navy beanie, and he was none to good looking. "I'm Chad, and you lovely ladies are…?"

"None of your f-in business." I growled.

"Weeelll... that was rude." One of Chad's friends took a seat beside him. "Zeke. Now, what's you're name?"

I narrowed my eyes, but what Dixie said next made me start laughing so hard I think they might have thought I went crazy. She said, "Dick."

Now, it's one thing to call someone that, but Dixie wasn't calling them it. She simply was stating her name, but of course, no one took it that way and thus the boys turned red with fury.

"You little-" Chad began, but oh no, stop there.

I stood, dumping Dixie off my lap, to tower over them menacingly. "Little what?" I hissed.

"Uh- nothing," Zeke stood. "But hey, what's your names? We've asked you, like, a million time."

"Twice, now three." Timberly slapped her book closed.

"Okay, so…?" Chad snickered.

"Dixie, Chad. My name is Dixie, uh, Smith. These are my sisters."

"Ok, and you are?" Chad smiled at Dixie in a way I did _not_ like before turning to Timberly.

"Timberly… Smith." Timberly quirked an eyebrow at Dixie, who just shrugged as if saying, _"It's pretty generic."_

"Jasey." Dixie poked me when I didn't talk.

"What are you doing?" Dami came over glaring in her protective-big-brother way. Thing is, the effect was weird with her being a, well, _her_.

"Hey, gorgeous." Chad sneered.

"Excuse me?" Dami's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

"Uh… nothing, we need, to, uh, go… _now_." Timberly grabbed Dixie's hand and Dami's jacket sleeve, pulling them to Cass, shooting me glance that said, _"Come on, Jason. NOW."_

Of course, I will live up to your expectations of me and _not_ comply. I turned to the boys and their three friends. "You're part of a gang, aren't you?" I surmised.

"Maybe." Sneered one of the friends.

"And that means you're just a bunch of low-life thugs."

"What's it to you, little Miss Muffet?"

"Weelll… I use to be a gang kid to, and I don't like it. You guys are going to juvie." I know, so goody-two shoes, it's just… I really wanted a reason to beat someone up, since we weren't allowed to go on patrol yesterday. I really, really wanted a fight.

"Ha, as if, missy. You're just a little girl." I guess I'd never noticed how guys treated girls until I was one. Even I underestimated Barbara and Cass when it came to sparring and basketball. I never again will do that, this has grown tiresome.

"Oh yeah?" I growled. I grabbed his arm and flipped him, gasping, onto his back. I kicked him in the gut and twisted, flooring Zeke through a swipe of legs. "DIXIE! CALL 911!" I screamed, sliding easily through the next kid's legs. Fifteen minutes later, the cops arrived and I sighed contentedly, it felt really nice to beat them up. Sure, I didn't release half my awesomeness, but still… nice.

"Um, what exactly happened, Miss?" an Officer prompted.

"Eh, figured out they were from a gang, so I beat them up while my sister called you." I pointed to Dixie, who was currently walking across the monkey bars without even looking at her feet.

"Oh. Uh, you're name?"

"Jasey Smith." I used the name Dix had come up with.

"And, uh, how did you take on five guys twice your size?"

"Don't underestimate a girl, mister. And, by the way, I'm a black belt." It wasn't a lie. I just had a black belt in about seven different types of martial arts, not including the (as dubbed by Dixie, or at the time Dick) Official Bat-Butt-Kicking Art.

"Ok… thanks."

"Nothing to it. Dix! Where's Dami and Tim?" I called. Dixie looked at me before grabbing the bar and swinging off.

"UH, in the car! Dad called, he needs us home!"

I smiled at the officer before making my way to Dixie and then to the car. "So… why'd you do that again?" she asked.

"I needed to beat a low-life up."

"OK, so commence operation Paternal-Patrol?"

I cracked my knuckles. "Oh yeah, Dix. Let's do this."

 **I am honestly not pleased with this chapter, it wasn't very good, I accept that. Anyway, so thank you so much. Bye! (:**

 **~Universe**


	10. Paternal Patrol: Phase 1

**This is not excuse. It is an explanation. I can't get over writers block, but I'm not going to put the story on Hiatus- just not update very well. But no discontinuations. Or hiatuses. Or owning whats in here.**

* * *

It was seven thirty. And Bruce was gone, had just left with the rev of the Batmobile.

All three Batsisters looked at each other. And then, they grinned.

"Commence Paternal Patrol." Dixie cracked her knuckles, and the four scattered.

Timberly headed to the computer to erase all traces they would leave, whether through cameras or motion sensors, etc.

Jasey went to prepare costume dummies and transportation.

Damien figured out routes to avoid Bruce.

And Dixie? Well, she might have had the most interesting job of all. Thus, she made her way upstairs and called a certain speedster friend.

"Hey, Waaaaally?" She grinned into her phone.

"Yeah?" The speedster asked, surprised at getting a call from his oh-so-secretive friend (as he like to call him-her).

"I need your help with many pleases?"

"Um… I going to like where this is going….?"

"Uh… yup. I need your huge stomach."

"Did you just… Did…"

"You will be beamed to the Batcave. I will then blindfold you and take you to the kitchen where I need you to _eat everything._ "

"WHAT."

"Ok, see ya bro! Boiy!"

"What- don't you ju-" Dixie promptly hung up on him, making her way happily to the cave. She waited a minute after putting in the codes, before the mechanical voice echoed: " _Kid Flash: B02."_

The red head walked out, thoroughly confused and dressed in civvies. Dixie ruffled his red hair. "Good boy! Now put on the blindfold…!"

Wally rolled his eyes at her but took the navy blindfold and put it on his face. "Wait… is this lined with _lead_?"

"Yeah, yeah, B designed it for Supes, but you can't see through it, it's impossible. So that way, you can't peak."

"Ooh you've _got_ to be kidding me…"

"Follow me, my wayward friend!" She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the stairs.

"Ow! I think my nose just broke!" he yelped as he tripped on the stair and fell flat on his face.

"Well, good thing you have super healing." Dixie said unsympathetically.

Wally stood unsteadily, feeling and probing gently with his foot for the next stair. It took some time but eventually they stumbled into the living room, not that Wally knew where he was. Dixie flicked a strand of black falling from her braid-crown behind her ear, carefully weaving around a Ming Vase and steering Wally far clear of the sixteenth century mirror. She briefly wondered how any of this survived the years of raising boys in the manor. Tim? He'd be fine, the kid couldn't hurt a fly (ignoring the fact he sent people to the hospital every other night). Dami? Shrubbery could grow back. Jason? Well… he liked to break things. Dick? He didn't _try_ to, he just tended to be a bit of a daredevil and enjoyed to use just about anything he could find as springboards and balancing acts. Yes, it is a wonder _anything_ survived him and Jason apart, but _together_? Pure miracle.

At last they surfaced in the pantry. Dixie untied the blindfold and Wally's green eyes widened in utter amazement. They were in a small room, about five by five, but decked out in shelves, with a soaring twenty foot ceiling. Decked in food. "Whoa…"

"I need you to eat."

"A-a-"

"ALL OF IT."  
Wally gulped and nodded slowly, and in a blur he was eating, moving from edible thing to edible thing. Meanwhile, Dixie grabbed all the _less_ edible things like flour, salt, and eggs and decided to try her hand in… _cooking_. If you could even call it that.

She made her way out to the barn and got one of the big tubs that usually held water for Batcow, spraying it thoroughly with water after gleefully emptying the whole bottle of extremely concentrated dish soap in it. She then dragged the still wet tin the size of a bathtub inside and into the kitchen where she emptied whole bags and boxes of flour, salt, brown and white sugar, baking soda, baking powder, and pretty much every other baking ingredient she could find into it.

She then duct-taped a spoon to the end of a broom and ran around the tin in circles, ignoring to the best of her abilities the building resistance as it became more dough and less liquid. Eventually she maniacally slapped on some gloves and began kneading it. By the end her arms were burning, but she carefully put a sheet over it to let it rise. She peaked into the pantry to see how Wally was doing.

He was munching on some Oreos, slowing down for the time being to enjoy and savor them. Dixie, on the other hand, gaped in shock before rushing over and stealing them.

"Hey, darling, those are mine!"

"Please, Wally, I'm really a guy. And Agent A doesn't buy Oreos!" She sighed in pleasure as she bit into one. She left the pantry leaving a "Keep eating, darling!" over her shoulder.

She checked in with Tim after that, he nodded saying he was almost ready. She checked in with Dami, who was stroking Hufflepuff the cat austerely as he watched the Batmobile drive through the network of Gotham streets. She then went to find Jason, who was hunched over two little devices.

"Whatcha' doin?" she peaked over Jasey's shoulder.

"GAH! DIX! Don't _do_ that!"

"Usually you know when I'm sneaking up on you, _ascuns_. So, what are you doing?"

"Weeellll… I finished with my part so I thought I'd work on a personal project."

"Riiighht… wanna' help me make a giant loaf of bread?"

" _What_?"

"And make Wally try it?"

"But if I help cook then…"

"I know, _copil diavolul_."

"Stop using your Romani whats-a-mah-jazz on me. I don't slip into my native tongue with _you_."

"But your mother tongue is English-"

" _Lower GOTHAM_ English."

"Oh… ah…. Well… ALFRED HAS BANNED PROFANITY AND BLASPHEME FROM THIS HOUSEHOLD!"

Jason just cackled in response. "Ok, alright, I'll help you food poison the Speed-Dork."

"Dork viteză."

"Romani scum." Muttered Jasey as an ending note. However, Dixie heard and countered with her own stereotype.

"Street rat." She gave a lopsided smirk.

"Whatever, baby sis, come on." They made their way upstairs where Dixie uncovered her bread-like mixture of ingredients.

"Whoa…" Jasey's brilliant teal eyes widened in surprise. "You were right, you little sh-crap. That is HUGE."

"Huh. Almost fell into your native tongue, oh unul enervant."

"HEY! How's that fair? You can use your native language but I can't use mine?" Jasey whined.

"Yes. Now, start the oven, gunoi."

"What the heck does that mean?" Jasey made her way to the oven.

"Oh great one."

"Right. And little crap means adorable little angel."

"Well, you're right about me being an adorable little angel."

Jason sniffed, turning back to the oven. "How hot?"

"Me? Smoking."

Jason rolled his eyes. "And I'm Katie Perry."

"WHY DIDST THOU NOT TELL ME?! I THOUGHT BROTHERS TOLD EACHOTHER EVERYTTHING!"

"Like the fact that 'gunoi' means scum?"

"How'd you figure that out?" Dixie crossed her arms, unaffectedly hiding her surprise.

"Google Translate. Now how 'bout that temperature?"

"Let's try… four hundred?"

"Ok. Sounds good." He started the oven.

"I'm going to check on dork viteză." Dixie walked over to the pantry. "Hey, Wally, how's it going?"

The red-head turned to her. At least half of the food was gone, and honestly, that was quite an achievement. Alfred had just gone shopping the day before.

"Almost full… for once in my life."

"Great! As long as you keep going! Wait, I have an idea!"

"And what is that?" Wally asked wearily.

"Well, running burns off calories, right?"

"Riiight…?"

"So, do a couple laps and _bam_! Hungry again!" She beamed.

"I don't know if a couple laps will cut it-"

"Around the Earth?"

"Oh, um, yah, I guess that'll do."

"Ok, put the blindfold back on." Dixie handed him the strip of fabric.

Twenty minutes later he was back and eating, and Jasey and Dixie were trying to figure how to fit the lump of dough (which may or may not be edible- no one really knows) into the oven.

"Weeeell, we could make smaller loaves?"

"That would kind of defeat the purpose." Dixie frowned in response.

"True, true… um, we could make a bonfire?" Jasey tapped her chin, twirling a lock of nearly black red hair.

"Well, we need to get going on patrol. And-"

"OH MY WORD." Both girls spun to see Alfred in the doorway, a rag and duster flopping to the ground.

"Oh, uh, heeeey Alfie, we were making… bread?" Jasey tried her best to look innocent.

* * *

Wally was at home with a blissfully full stomach, Alfred was at the store, and Jasey and Dixie were stuck cleaning the kitchen.

"We need ta' go on patrol, and beat people uuuuuuupppp…." Jasey moaned.

"Yeah, after I finish the oven…" Dixie grunted, wiping black grease off her cheek by adding more with her hand.

"I thought Alfred kept things PERFECT, so why is it so dirty in here?"

"He is Alfred." Was Dix's simple but true answer.

"Hey guys, I'm kind of bored of waiting, can you hurry up?" Timberly popped her head in, her uniform on, the one Zatanna accidentally girlified for her, nevertheless the cowl being pulled down to show timid tiffany blue eyes.

"WE'RE ALMOST DONE!" Jasey cried, brandishing the feather duster in a shaking fist, her lips pulled downward into a pouty-scowl.

"Okay, okay!" Tim held up her hands in a placating gesture.

"HAHA! IT TIS DONE!" Dixie pulled back triumphantly, her face smudged in grease to match her fingers, a bandana cloaking her black hair and her huge smile matching her twinkling electric cobalt blue eyes. She stood. "I'm going to take a quick shower and then change, but be sure to wait for me, got it?"

Not waiting for an answer, she skipped to the nearest cave entrance and took it to the showers.

Timberly looked to Jasey, still dusting off the top of the cupboards. "Are you done yet?"

"NO!"

* * *

 **So, _sooo_ sorry I took so long, and Merry Christmas!**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS, REVIEW PLEASE! (: (: (:**

 **~Universe**


	11. Operation Paternal Patrol Goes WAY Wrong

**I owneth notteth.**

* * *

And here I was.

I was flying over my city again.

Wind trussed my hair, and it felt amazing, flickering out behind me like black fire. It threw my cape back relishing the air despite being muggy and greenish, this was my home. And it was beautiful.

Stars twinkled in the green mist, a moon looming like the face of a guardian angel. Smoke bellowed like dancing birds in the air.

Lights zoomed and flashed, the cars flying across the cracked concrete below. Lights twinkled in perfect squares, lighting up the night like lanterns.

I smiled. This was my home. And it wasn't perfect, but I was happy with it. I wanted to stop the corruption from eating it, but that's what Gotham is. Corruption. And all we can do is try.

Because who are we?

We are the Knight and his Squires, the Dark Guardian Angels, the Bats. And even if we are girls right now, that doesn't change us or our job.

So, with sound of a siren, I swooped down in the perfect embodiment of my mantle, the Robin. I realized that girls are so much more graceful than men, and give a more dramatic flare to everything. Sure, Bruce emerging from black mist with bats whipping around him is pretty dramatic, but I've also seen Talia stepping out in a long, plain white dress, her hair free and flying, her green eyes pure (for once), and somehow that was so much more amazing than Batman.

So then I stood, black hair brushing my waist, cloak flicking, in a store in front of some idiots who thought they could rob it.

"Hey boys…" I cackled eerily. Of course, the men looked sincerely confused. I think my laugh may have been creepier in the girl voice.

I fell from the ceiling, knocking the man down and spin-kicking the other. I had them tied up in seconds. They were both glaring at me in shock, freaking out that in front of them stood not the _boy_ wonder, but the _girl_ wonder.

I blew them a kiss and left. The alarm would alert the police.

 _"Robette."_

"Hey Hushy." I answered my com as it buzzed.

 _"I finished down here, but Red Robella pressed the emergency button."_

"Where is she?"

 _"Uh… You know the Pizza Hut on Fourth?"_

"Yeah."

 _"She's not there."_

"HUSH!"

 _"Ok, sorry, sorry, she's on a pier, the old shut down one."_

"The one that's a regular base for Joker?!"

 _"That's the beauty of it. Joker escaped exactly TWENTY minutes ago, and Robella pressed the alert exactly FIFTEEN minutes ago."_

"Why didn't my Holo-Computer notify me?"

 _"I dunno. But if it IS Joker we'd better hurry."_

"What about Renny?"

 _"You contact him- er, her. I'll meet you there."_

"Hush, be _careful_ , ok?"

 _"Yah, yah, I know the drill."_

"Should we contact B-"

 _"No. He'd ground us for life if we were boys, as his precious little princesses I have no idea WHAT he'd do and I don't want to find out."_

"Er… ok. See yah."

 _"See yah."_

I sighed as I hung up and switched the frequency. "Robin to Renny. I repeat: Robin to Renny."

 _"What is it?"_

"We believe RR has been captured by Joker."

 _"…Where?"_

"Abandoned Pier. Usual stint."

 _"Not a word to B."_

"Lips are sealed."

 _"Meet you there."_

"Copied. Robinette out."

 _"Tt."_

I sighed again, wondering how this possible could have gone worse.

Ok, don't answer that.

* * *

 **Ok, this is WAY short and I feel WAY guilty, but I just can't write this story! No, that does not mean i will discontinue or put on Hiatus, it just means I'm having a hard time and this is taking forever.**

 **I had two choices with this: keep it from you and probably take another month to write the second part, or give this to you now. Obviously, I chose the latter. I'll keep trying and I WILL finish this fic, I just need to get my butt in gear, and i tried but unlike usual it didn't flow after the first part.**

 **Suggestions and Reviews SINCERELY appreciated (and probably needed)**

 _ **~Universe**_


	12. Soon

**And I'm back!**

 **WARNING: This chapter is probably middle to high T... just thought I'd say... but it's only this chapter... should I change the rating of the whole story for one chapter? Hmm... I dunno...**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Timberly wasn't happy with how operation Paternal Patrol had gone.

Being inches away from Joker, and a _girl_... well, she just hoped her bro- sisters would HURRY UP.

"Sooooo... how's this happen, little Robby-poo?" Joker cackled, running a hand through the black hair tumbling from the cowl.

"A, it's how'd or how did, Joker, B, get the _heck_ away from me."

"Nuh-nuh-nuh. Where's DaddyBats? Tt tt, shouldn't he know not to let his _girls_ out on the streets of _Gotham_? Doesn't he know what happens to little girls alone in Gotham?"

Timberly just growled.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **LINE BREAK** \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dixie threw her head in the opposite direction she'd just been looking. "WHERE IS SHE?!" She yelled.

Damia shushed her sister rudely. "Do you know where Hood is?" she asked.

Dix took a deep breath, shaking her head. "R-ren... what will he do to Red Robin?"

Damia took a deep breath. "Don't think about it, Robin. Just... don't think about it, ok?"

Dixie squeezed her eyes shut, tucking a pitch black strand behind her ear. "O-o-okay. Okay." She held back a sob.

Renegade put a tentative hand on her sister's shoulder. "We..."

She stopped as she found her little sister in her arms, holding onto her like a lifeline. "I-it's one thing to b-be tortured, Ren, b-but..." her sobs overwhelmed her words at the point.

"We can call Father." Damia finally relented. Dixie looked up at her, still biting back tears.

Damia sighed, putting a finger to her communicator. "F... Father, we have a problem-"

But her sentence didn't have a chance to be finished as a blinding pain to the neck made her world go black.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **LINE BREAK** \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bruce was methodically doing what calmed him best- beating people up, when his communicator buzzed. It wasn't supposed to buzz. The girls were at home.

But apparently, and unfortunately, he was wrong as Damian- sorry, Damia's voice streamed through. " _F... Father, we have a problem-"_ And then there was buzzing and a distant scream. Bruce's eyes widened in horror as he dropped his last foe on the alley and turned to the girl, who was breathing with her eyes closed, clutching her jacket around her.

He'd just saved her.

From rapists.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **LINE BREAK** \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jasey hated being woken up.

Usually, she'd just wake up. But usually when she was _woken_ up it meant something (other than her stellar internal clock) had caused her eyes to be opened. And that only happened when she wasn't supposed to be asleep.

Basically, she hated waking up _tied_ up.

Like she was right now.

"MMMMFFFLLLGGG!" Let's be glad we can't understand what she said. It would most likely not be very... clean.

To her surprise, someone answered. "Mmmflllaaayyggann?"

"Mmflick!?" Translation: "DICK?!"

She slowly pried her eyes open, finding herself tied to a pillar in a warehouse that smelled like fish. Very _thoroughly_ tied.

"GOOD MOOORNING, GOTHAM _GALS_!" Cried an annoyingly chipper voice.

"Mfvfffffgggmmmaaahhhhammmmmfmhhhkkm!" Let's be glad we couldn't understand that either. _Harley_.

"Don't worrey, girlies, you'll all get yur turn with Mista J!"

Jasey's eyes widened before thrashing harder. No. No _way_. She'd rather die then... GAH!

She watched in anger as Harley cartwheeled up to Dixie. "Wish I'd been that pretty when _I_ was yur age." She humphed, inspecting Jasey's little sister.

"MMMMMFFFFLLLLGGG!" Damia's voice raged. We are _also_ glad we couldn't understand _that_.

"Nuh, nuh. Sorrey, girlz, but yu'll have ta wait even longer, cause miss Red Robin's putting up to mucha' fight."

And then, to all the world's mighty relief, there was a _crash_.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **LINE BREAK** \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bruce was in a blind rage. To much to realize anything until he was covered in blood and Joker was in a nearly-dead pile on the floor. Then he turned to Timberly. She fell into his arms sobbing.

"H... how far'd he get?" Bruce whispered.

Timberly held tighter, her crying slowly stopping. After all, no matter what, she was tough. No damsel in distress... sorta. "Only the cape and boots." she whispered, "I wouldn't touch that filth if someone would gimme a million dollars."

"Tell you what, I'll give you a million if you _don't_ ever."

Timberly laughed. "That would work too." she took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Just fine."

"MMMMFFFFFGGGGGMMMM!"

"Well... that's until we release the monsters out there. I think my ears will fall of my head."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **LINE BREAK** \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Neither Bruce nor Alfred had the heart to lecture the girls hard that night. So instead they watched a movie in quiet agreement this would _not_ happen again.

Cass lounged on the back of the couch, Bruce on it front and center, Dick curled to his left, Tim to his right. Jasey sat by Dixie and Damia sat by Timberly.

"Bruuuuce?" Dixie paused, her hand hovering over her popcorn.

"Yes?"

"I-I- we're _really_ sorry. Please forgive us?" The rest nodded guiltily in agreement.

Bruce's face softened. "No. It's fine."

"Can..." Timberly trailed. "Can we work on getting back to normal?"

Their father nodded. "Tomorrow. I'll get the whole League on it."

"Also," Jasey piped up, "Cass, _respect_." She held up a fist.

Cass just snorted, rolling off the back of the couch.

"Soon. Soon the Bat _Brothers_ will be back where they belong- the streets of Gotham."

* * *

 **AND... CUT! I'm alive, back, and ON A ROLL! Sorry it took so long! I'm almost done with this story! I feel I've improved so much since I started this story... but I hate it when people don't finish their fanfic for whatever reason (unless they're dead... sadly I've seen it before) so I will not do that! And I'm almost done! So yeah... thanks! I believe in meeeeeee!**

 **Pretty please review? *bats eyelashes***

 ** _~Universes_**


	13. Getting Started to Finish

**I own nothing.**

 **ALSO! I tried... but I'm no biologist or doctor, kay people?**

* * *

Indeed, the Watchtower was buzzing with people the next day. People walking back and forth, and Batman (no, it was Alfred from the Batcave but no one need know) was in charge of it all.

Some people were dispatched for missions carefully coordinated for efficiency, the best scientist and doctors buzzing around the batgirls... batsisters?

Damia was glaring at the needle in her arm, Jasey was flirting with the doctor doing her bloodwork, making the woman looked extremely uncomfortable. Tim was going over her blood reading herself, and Dixie was trying to ignore the needle while simultaneously anti-flirting with Wally.

By that, I mean: "Babe, you need some help holding still for the shot? I'll gladly hold you!"

"Well, Wally, I'll need to put you on _hold_ while she takes my blood."

"Only if it's a love song."

"I do love Batman; he's my dad: na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na BATMAN!"

"Well, I'm good if you want me to meet your parents first, as long as you meet mine." He winked.

"HEY! BARRY!" Dixie shouted. The speedster was by her in seconds. "I want someone to help me, I don't like shots."

Barry smiled siting by his honorary niece and putting and arm around her shoulders while the doctor finished taking the blood. Wally pouted. Dixie smirked up at him. "Met 'im. Hey, Barry, what do you think of me dating Walls?"

Barry's eyes widened. He swung his head between the two. "W-Wally, you always seemed s-so into girls... I don't k-know what- you're _gay_?!"

Wally blinked, his green eyes growing to the size of tennis balls. "NO! I'M NOT! B-but- s- he's, no, she's a GIRL!"

Barry just stared as Dixie burst out laughing. "I-I'm going to go get some enchiladas..." Wally stuttered, disappearing in a flash of yellow. Barry rubbed the back of his neck before excusing himself to check on the blood-test results.

"Cha cha cha." Dixie muttered, trying to avoid looking at the new needle going into her arm. She hated needles. A lot.

* * *

Two days later, Barry came to the manor screaming and waving a stack of papers.

"LOOK AT THIS!"

Once everyone was gathered and sitting, he explained: "So, basically, in the chemicals you were exposed to, there was one with estrogen in it-"

The ex-boys now girls wrinkled their noses in disgust at the thought of soaking it up.

"-and a potion, made from a Greek potionist with elements of magic. Nonylphenol ethoxylates was also prominent, and just to say, that's the thing that makes guy fish go girl."

This caused more nose wrinkling.

"Also Atrazine, it's a common pesticide. However, it has effects of making some people... gay. Now, mixed with the rest and more, and bam. You're a girl."

Timberly face-palmed. "Ok, Barry, well now we know _why_ we're girls, but how do we be _boys_ again? I'm just saying, I never really planned on being either gay _or_ trans."

Barry smiled. "Well, that was the hard part. The problem being several reasons, but a big one was that it was a _mixture_ of chemicals, hormones, a potion, and _magic_. So, what'd we do? We called in Fate! Of course, because of the chemicals within, he couldn't change you back. By _himself_. But, he did say if he could inspect your aura- whatever THAT means- and he'll try to enchant with the right enchantment the concoction if we can make it."

"And how do we make it?" Damia studied her nails.

"Well, it was Greek Potionist, so Diana got a sister of hers from Themyscira over. Her name is Afépsima, and man, Bruce, this girl is _to die for_! You gotta' ask her out! But of course she's not half as hot as Iris, I mean, Iris is like smoking-"

 _"_ _Barry."_

"Oh, heh, right." Barry shook his head. "So, Afépsima says that every potion has a magical mark that is unique to the concoctionist. She traced it to someone of the Skoúro Kynigoús cult, or Dark Chasers. They, surprisingly, are _most_ _likely_ good guys, because they supposedly chase _away_ darkness, but y'know. Afépsima left the rest to us, but she says if we can get the original potion she can counter-concoct it. And then the chemicals, they can be removed by replacing them and some fancy acid that's WAY out of my expertise."

"Sooo..." Dixie considered. "Basically, we have our doctors make the chemical anti-agent, we find the potionist or potion, Afépsima counter-concocts, put it together, have Fate enchant it and _poof!_ We're boys again?"

"Pretty much." Barry cracked a grin.

"Ok. But I have a question, how long might that take?" Jasey raised an eyebrow as she spoke.

Barry sighed. "So, um, well, that I'm not sure. The doctor's should be able to isolate then create the anit-agent within a week, and after tracking down the Skoúro Kynigoús, which will be mighty detective's job, Afépsima said it could take up to two months but plans it should only take two days tops. Then Fate says the enchantment was fairly straight forward, and that he has one the would work, but he'll have to take a day or two to fit it to the finished product."

"So we're looking at at least a week and a half." Damia deadpanned.

"Sorry?" Barry shrugged.

Timberly sighed. "Oookay then. Bruce, we should get to work tracking down Skoúro Kynigoús"

"Agreed."


	14. Little Dancing Hearts

I own, like seriously nothing.

Yes, I am aware this chapter is practically pure crack-fic.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - LINE BREAK- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So... lemme get this straight. They dumped you on us while Big Sisters go and hint down Skoo Kingy-us?" Wally leaned on the counter, his nose mere centimeters from Dixie's.

"Yes! Now back off, KF! In just a couple days I'll be a guy again!" she grumbled.

"That's why I should take advantage of it now." the red-head wiggled his eyebrows.

"Go away." Dixie shoved him away by squarely planting her hand on Wally's face and shoving him back before continuing to eat her sandwich.

"Well..." Wally humphed, straightening. "Why'd they leave you? Despite the obvious fact that they're overprotective bats..."

Dixie went pale, straightening and clenching her hands tightly around her sandwich, smashing the bread into oblivion.

"Soooo?"

She ducked her head, muttering something under her breath.

Wally raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Gffwwwirrrddddllllpppwwwbbbiiimssz."

"Huh?"

"GIRL STUFF! Now leave me in my misery!" Dixie screamed, jumping and running out screaming something about advil and "HOW DO GIRLS DO THIS?"

Wally shrugged, prodding his sandwich, and, upon deciding it was salvageable, picked it up and sat in front of the TV, munching rather unperturbed.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - LINE BREAK- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Artemis rolled her eyes, patting Robin on the back as she cried and talked.

She heard M'ganns touch on her mind. " _Boys. Give them half the problems of a girl and they end up a mushy mess. Although h- she is kind of adorable."_

Zatanna snorted. _"_ _Tell me about it! Erm- the boys with girl problems."_

"And then- and then Red Hood just glared at me! I don't know what I did wrong! I-I said I was sorry but she just _rolled her eyes_! The jerk!"

"Yeah, yeah. We know, sweety." Zatanna nodded, braiding a long strand of silky black hair.

"And when I started crying, Red Robin told me I was jacked up on _hormones!_ He blamed it all on just chemicals and stuff! What about my _feelings?!_ Are they not real?!"

"Oh my- she really is a girl." Zatanna gaped.

"OK!" Artemis stood up abruptly, sending poor Dixie to the floor. "You're right." her ponytail flung outward as she spun. "It's time."

"For what?" Dixie rubbed her eyes behind her sunglasses.

"For the secret conversations only girls know what happen in." Zatanna smirked.

 _Confidential Material Has Been Cut_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - LINE BREAK- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The night evolved into a slumber party, and Wally was rather depressed-looking as he ate popcorn and watched the girls through the security cameras. Usually he'd be trolling it with Rob.

Suddenly he didn't want Girlfriend Dixie, but Best Bud Dick.

His thoughts strayed when the girls shrieking rose to a higher level. He peered like a guardian angel (Or so he told himself) through the lens. Popcorn fell out of his mouth as he saw what happened next.

It was like in the movies.

A bunch of girls in pjs, little nightgowns, tanks, fleece pants, with teddy bears and feathers and a _lot_ of pink...

His eyes grew wide as suddenly music played in his ears and sparkles danced across the screen. His mouth fell wider, popcorn completely forgotten and spilling out his mouth in dreamy awe.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - LINE BREAK- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jasey smirked as she totally jacked up poor Wally's dreamland, dimming the lights and playing music softly.

What? She'd hunted down the Skoúro Kynigoús, gotten what they needed, and come back to see the jerk spying on her little bro- sister. She could just leave it up to Timberly and Bruce to figure out the hard stuff.

She had had a nice night beating people up, and now was quite content with messing with the male brain. Thankfully, she'd only _not_ have it for a little longer. With that, Jasey pumped up the music and programmed little hearts to appear on the screen the speedster was watching.

* * *

 **Super short.**

 **Crappy writing.**

 **Cheesy.**

 **Check 'em all.**

 **Now leave me in my misery about this fic.**

 **Please.**

 _ **~Universe**_


	15. Back to He

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** **LINE BREAK** **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"So, we drink this, and _poof_ , we're back to who we're meant to be?"

"Well, rather poetic way of putting it, but yeah." Timberly nodded to Dixie's question.

"Cool. So uh, when can we take it?" Jasey butt in.

"As soon as we've got twenty four hours to sleep."

"Sleep?" Jasey looked very interested.

"Yes. See, when we take it, it will take twenty four hours of coma-like sleep for our bodies to be restored." Timberly replied.

"Sooo... can we drink it?" Dixie snatched a vile of the purply potiony thingy.

"NO! Not until we're laying down and have this." she held up a shot containing a luminescent electric blue.

Dixie let out a shocking scream, running away yelling: "NOT A SHOT! NOT NEEDLES!"

"Uuuuuh... somebody should grab her." Timberly blinked.

"I will subdue." Damia volunteered, her green eyes slits.

"Knocking her out would be preferable." Jasey added.

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** **LINE BREAK** **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Sunlight bleached the world as she blinked.

Her legs warm, Dixie sat up. Wait a minute- where was her hair?!

A slow smile spread across her face when she realized she wasn't a "she" any longer. Jumping to _his_ feet, Dick wobbled to the door and threw it open.

"I'M A GUY AGAIN!" he yelled joyously. A minute later, Tim fell out of his doorway looking absolutely bed-headed and tired.

"I NEED COFFEEEEE..." he rasped, army crawling out of his door.

"Over-dramatic much?" Dick raised an eyebrow.

Tim paused, staring up at him. "Uuuh... no. I've been a girl the past while. I deserve a major vacation and a lot of coffee. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Dick was just happy to be a Dick again. Not a Dixie.

* * *

 **STOP GLARING AT ME I TRIED.**

 **Well, this is one of my first stories coming to a sucky end. Thanks so much guys for all your awesome support in my story which is not that good at all! Hopefully in the future I won't be this bad! DX**

 **Thanks again guys, you've been AWESOME!**

 **It's nice to have this done! *breath of relief :)**

 _ **~Universe**_

PS: sorry if I wasn't able to properly respond to any reviews, I'm just sucky sometimes. -.- Thanks again, everyone! :D


End file.
